


Drizzle

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fun, Funny, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance finally gets his rain, Lance has anxiety, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: They were finally on a planet with rain and Lance was ecstatic. The rest of the paladins were surprised when he sprinted out of the castle wearing what looked like a trenchcoat from the 1940s and an old fedora, combat boots secured on his feet.





	Drizzle

They were finally on a planet with rain and Lance was ecstatic. The rest of the paladins were surprised when he sprinted out of the castle wearing what looked like a trenchcoat from the 1940s and an old fedora, combat boots secured on his feet. 

Through the Castle’s dashboard, they could see him running laps around the planet, spinning his arms like an airplane in the rain, face lit up with glee. His hair was plastered to his forehead under the fedora and every part of him looked soaked but the smile couldn’t be faked for the world. 

Hunk watched him on a screen as he baked, relishing in the light background noise of the precipitation. He liked the pitter patter of it, liked the fresh smell that wafted in through the window, liked the spark in the air. And he loved how happy Lance looked. 

Space could be grueling. It took everything until you were surrounded by darkness and empty from the inside out. There was no warmth out there, barely any light, any life. And it had been taking a toll on Lance. The darkness gave him time to think about the team, about how little he meant to it, about how he wasn’t the smartest, or the best leader, or the best fighter. How he was less than the rest of the paladins. 

That wasn’t true, of course. And Hunk had spent many a night woken from Lance’s nightmares, arms wrapped around him, kissing his shoulders and saying quiet reassurances. How he would take time before every battle to give Lance a pep talk. But it had been too long since Lance had seen the stress lines fully fade from his cheeks, since his eyes had been completely clear. 

But here,  _ here _ he could see it. He could see the untamed happiness exploding from Lance. How unabashedly he was belting songs at the top of his lungs, jumping into puddles and feeling the rain splatter on his skin. It warmed Hunk from the inside out to see that carefree Lance he had met so many years ago. A punchy Cuban with a mouth that ran for hours and a flirting streak that left Hunk blushing every time he interacted with the man at the Garrison. 

Hunk’s timer went off at the same time that Lance came trotting back in, toweling his hair dry, water clinging to his lashes. 

“Have fun?” Hunk asked lightly, pulling out his fresh cookies and setting down a cup of tea at the table for Lance. 

The light didn’t leave Lance’s eyes and his smile crinkled them fully, “So much, Hunk. I almost forgot what rain felt like.”

Hunk draped his arms over Lance’s shoulders, putting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“I’m glad.”

“Me too. Hunk?” There was something heavier back in Lance’s voice and Hunk sighed as he looked up to his soulful blue eyes.

“Yeah, Lance?”

“Thank you, you know… for being there for me while I went through this.”

A smile stretched across Hunk’s lips, “Of course. Always.” And then Lance was pulling him in for a kiss and Hunk’s thoughts fizzled out. He always forgot this was how Lance thanked him and every time it caught him with a pleasurable surprise. 

“I love you,” Lance admitted when Hunk pulled back, dazed and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Playing with a new pairing, I'm really happy how this turned out. I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a kudos or a comment, they really help me find motivation in continuing and make my day :) 
> 
> Thanks, with love  
> -C


End file.
